Various ultra-light aircrafts with vertical takeoff and landing, such as helicopters, are widely recognized as methods for human transportation. Typically, such vehicles have their propulsion systems located over the centers of mass of both the pilot and that of the aircraft, providing stability and enabling a simple landing. These aircrafts are typically controlled through handles, pedals or joysticks. Other types of VTOL vehicles have multiple rotors within a solid frame, and the various methods of controlling such aircrafts are described in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,827, published on 1960 May 24, describes an airframe and power plant combination in an aircraft capable of taking off and landing vertically, and capable of sustained flight in the vertical or any other attitude, where the danger normally attendant on failure of one of the engines has been eliminated.
US294316A, published on 1960 Jul. 5, relates to high-speed aircrafts capable of vertical takeoff and landing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,321A, published on 1960 Sep. 20, generally relates to ways and means for propelling a person through the air in controlled flight. More particularly, the invention provides a wing-less aircraft that is propelled by thrust reactions and is capable of vertical ascent for takeoff and climbing, air hover, horizontal flight, and vertical descent under conditions such that directional control and transition from vertical to horizontal flight, and vice versa, are performed by the bodily movements or the balance of the pilot flying the machine.
CA-A-1 226 257, published on 1987 Sep. 1, describes a fuselage that includes front and rear ends, opposite sides, as well as top and bottom sections. A pair of laterally-spaced, front-to-rear, and elongated support structures are sustained from opposite sides of the fuselage, where the front and rear ends of the support structures extend forward and rearward of the fuselage. A pair of front and rear tubular wings are supported in an oscillatory manner between the front and rear ends of the support structures, forward and rearward of the fuselage; they achieve angular displacement about axes that extend between the corresponding ends of the support structures, and are positioned approximately along diametric planes of the tubular wings.
CA-A-2 187 678, published on 1998 Apr. 11, describes an improvement to the sporting apparatus known as the snowboard. This hoverboard applies air-cushioned technology to snowboards. The hoverboard contains a power source, an air blower and a sport board platform modified to maintain an air cushion. The structure of the board is designed so that the board glides over a said air cushion. As a result, the speed and maneuverability of the snowboard are significantly increased.
RU 2 062 246, published on 1996 Jun. 20, describes an unmanned flying vehicle wherein two counter-rotating rotors are positioned within a toroidal fuselage and in which solely rotor pitch is utilized to generate required lift, pitch, roll, yaw, vibration and stress control for the vehicle.
RU 2 062 246, published on 1996 Jun. 20, describes a VTOL aircraft that comprises round or oval fuselage with a convex top surface, a flat bottom surface and a central part that extends downward whereat the cabin with control system and power plant is arranged. Fuselage has four annular openings to accommodate four airscrews aiding it to be turned from the horizontal plane into the vertical plane. Two vertical airscrews are arranged at fuselage front and rear to reverse from a vertical plane to a horizontal plane. All airscrews feature pitch varying both jointly and separately, and are driven by two engines via transmission. The aircraft is equipped with a hydraulic system, robot pilot, rescue parachute, observation system, and emergent solid engines, resulting in high maneuverability and safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,479, published on 1999 Sep. 21, describes a coaxial, dually-propelled propulsion system with twin engines that employ a unique transmission and have two independent drive trains. The first of the two engines exclusively drives a first drive train, which in turn rotates a forward, multi-bladed propeller assembly. The second engine exclusively drives a second drive train, which in turn rotates an aft multi-bladed propeller assembly. Therefore, although coaxial, the propellers of this system are driven by separate engines. The propulsion system benefits from the increased propulsive efficiency of a coaxial dual-propeller design, as the first drive train rotates the forward propeller assembly in a certain rotational direction and the second drive train rotates the aft propeller assembly in the opposite direction. Furthermore, the propulsion system employs pitch-change control mechanisms that independently control the respective pitch of the blades of each propeller assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,590, published on 2000 Dec. 26, describes a variable bodied helicopter. The helicopter is of a type having tandem lifting rotors (1, 2) with a body consisting of a front section (3) and a rear section (4). The rear section of the body is narrower than the front section of the body, thereby allowing the rear section to travel into the front section. Channeled railings (5, 6) attached to the front section of the body firmly hold the rear section through railings (7, 8) attached to the rear section, thus guiding the movement of the rear section relative to the front section. A shaft consisting of two sections (9, 10) is used to synchronize the tandem arranged rotors. The narrower section (9) of the shaft slides into the wider section (10) of the shaft when the rear section of the body moves into the front section of the body. Bearings (11, 12, 13) support the synchronizing shaft. One bearing (13) is firmly fixed to the front section of the body (3) while another bearing (12) is attached to the rear section (4) but is linked to the front section, thus causing it to move against the rear section when the rear section moves relative to the front section. Another bearing (11) positioned on the rear section (4) is linked by a telescopic connection (14) to the front section of the body so that it is placed at the optimum position on the rear section as the body expands from a compressed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,977, published on 2004 Jun. 8, describes a vehicle that is in the general shape of a land vehicle, such as a car, but has a plurality of rotors enabling the vehicle to fly in the manner of a VTOL or a helicopter. The vehicle has foot pedals and steering that can be operated in the manner similar to that of an automobile.
WO2005039972(A2), published on 2005 May 6, describes a vehicle including a fuselage having both a longitudinal and a transversal axis; two ducted, fanned, lift-producing propellers carried by the fuselage on each side of the transversal axis; a pilot's compartment formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and, significantly, aligned with one side of the fuselage; a payload bay formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers, and opposite the pilot's compartment; and two pusher fans located at the rear of the vehicle. Many variations are described enabling the vehicle to be used not only as a VTOL vehicle, but also as a multi-function utility vehicle for performing many diverse functions including hovercraft and ATV functions. Also described are an
unmanned version of the vehicle and the unique features applicable in any single or multiple ducted fans and VTOL vehicles.
US-A-2005/178 879, published on 2005 Aug. 18, describes a tail-sitter VTOL vehicle with two pairs of propellers mounted respectively on left wing and right wing, and top and bottom vertical tail stabilizers. The wing propellers and tail propellers spin in opposite directions. Full altitude control is realized in all flight phases through differential powering of the four propellers, coordinated by an electronic control system. The four propellers, together, generate sufficient thrust to counter gravity in hover mode, while the wings provide aerodynamic lift for efficient forward flight.
GB-A-2 419 122, published on 2006 Apr. 19, describes an aircraft that contains an airframe portion comprising means for supporting a pilot and defining a central axis, as well as a rotor-head comprised of at least two rotors arranged to rotate about their respective axes displaced from the central axis of the aircraft. Several different types of aircraft are disclosed and several different aspects are independently claimed. In one aspect, the rotor head is able to pivot about an axis 1216 perpendicular to the central axis of the aircraft. In another aspect, the rotors are in respective planes that are inclined to define a non-zero dihedral angle. In a further aspect, an explosively-deployed parachute, rotor brake, and means for signaling an emergency are provided. In a still further aspect, a lift-providing aerofoil portion (eg. 2712) is stipulated, which may be varying in the angle of attack. Single-passenger aircrafts in which the pilot is either standing or seated are disclosed, as well as multi-passenger aircrafts. The aircrafts may comprise ducted rotors, or open rotors having variable pitch blades. Mechanical or fly-by-wire control systems may be used.
WO2006/112578, published on 2006 Oct. 26, illustrates a vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft, including a body (120), two or more rotary units (130) coupled to said body, each having a rotating shaft (131), a blade (135), and a
casing (201) covering both the body and the rotary units, and being provided with openings (201 a). The casing (201) may be formed into a duct shape with an opening to receive the rotary unit therein, or may be provided with a sidewall (203) to surround the blade. Each opening (201 a) may have a protective means (207). The reaction torques of the rotary units can balance each other without requiring a separate balancing device. The casing covers the blades, thus preventing the generation of unbalanced lift on the rotating blades, unlike in conventional helicopters, in cases when the VTOL aircraft flies forwards. Furthermore, because the rotary units are prevented from coming into contact with outside articles, the aircraft prevents the damage of the rotary units and damage to outside articles. Due to a structural feature of the casing, the thrust to propel the VTOL aircraft can be increased by about 10˜15%. Furthermore, a rudder (301) is provided in the casing, thus allowing the VTOL aircraft to yaw freely or fly forwards and backwards according to the orientation of the rudder.
JP 2007/509790, published on 2007 Apr. 19, describes a vehicle including a fuselage having a longitudinal axis and a transversal axis; two ducted, fanned, lift-producing propellers carried by the fuselage on each side of the transversal axis; a pilot's compartment formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and, significantly, aligned with one side of the fuselage; a payload bay formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and opposite from the pilot's compartment; and two pusher fans located at the rear of the vehicle. Many variations are described, enabling the vehicle to be used not only as a VTOL vehicle, but also as a multi-function utility vehicle for performing many diverse functions, including hovercraft and ATV functions. Also described is an unmanned version of the vehicle. Further defined are unique features applicable in any single or multiple ducted fans and VTOL vehicles.
US-A-2008054121, published on 2008 Mar. 6, describes a VTOL vehicle comprising a fuselage having forward and aft propulsion units, each propulsion unit comprising a propeller located within an open-ended duct wall wherein a
forward-facing portion of the duct wall or at least the forward propulsion unit is comprised of at least one curved, forward barrier mounted for horizontal sliding movement to open the forward-facing portion, thereby permitting air to flow into the forward-facing portion when the VTOL vehicle is in forward flight.
EP 1901153 A1, published on 2008 Mar. 19, relates to an autonomous miniature multi- or quadrotor helicopter. Conventional algorithms for autonomous control use ideal models with the centre of gravity (CG) in the origin of the body fixed coordinate frame. In-flight payload droppings or construction of miniaturized aerial vehicles may cause problems, e.g. because sensors cannot be mounted perfectly in the CG or because the CG is shifted out of the origin of the initially assumed body fixed coordinate system. The consequences are additional accelerations and velocities perceived by the sensors so that these effects have to be covered by the control system. This paper describes the modelling of the dynamic behaviour with respect to variable CGs and control aspects of a quadrotor helicopter.
US-A-2008/283 673, published on 2008 Nov. 20, describes a vehicle including a fuselage having a longitudinal axis and a transversal axis; two ducted, fanned, lift-producing propellers carried by the fuselage on each side of the transversal axis; and a body formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers. Many variations are described enabling deflection and affection of flow streams, as well as reduction of drag and momentum drag which improve speed and the forward-flight of the vehicle. Further described are unique features applicable in any single or multiple ducted fans and VTOL vehicles.
US-A-2009/140102, published on 2009 Jun. 4, describes a vehicle, including a vehicle frame; a duct carried by the vehicle frame with the longitudinal axis of the duct perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle frame; a propeller mounted in a rotating manner within the duct about the longitudinal axis of the duct, so as to force an ambient fluid from its inlet at the upper end of the duct through its exit at the lower end of the duct, thereby producing an upward lift force applied to the vehicle; and a plurality of parallel, spaced vanes, pivotally mounted to and across the inlet end of the duct about pivotal axes perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the duct and, markedly, parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle frame, where the vanes are selectively pivotal about their axes to produce a desired horizontal force component to the lift force applied to the vehicle.
US-A-2009/159757, published on 2009 Jun. 25, describes a vehicle including a fuselage having a longitudinal axis and a transversal axis; two ducted, fanned, lift-producing propellers carried by the fuselage on each side of the transversal axis; and a body formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers. Many variations are described, each enabling deflection and affection of flow streams, and reduction of drag and momentum drag, thus improving the speed and forward flight of the vehicle. Further described are unique features applicable to any single or multiple ducted fans and VTOL vehicles.
GB-A-2 460 441, published on 2009 Dec. 2, describes a flying machine (1) comprised of at least two motor-driven, vertically-axed, contra-rotating propellers (5, 7). A seat (15) and handlebars (21) may both be mounted on the machine (1) above the propellers (5, 7), at positions radially inward of the outer periphery of the propellers (5, 7); a hub (33) may extend below the propellers (5, 7) and below the lowermost part of the machine (1). The handlebars (21) may be movably mounted on the machine (1) above the propellers (5, 7), where movement of the handlebars (21) in use controls the yaw of the machine and/or the collective pitch control of the propellers (5, 7). The machine (1) may comprise a yaw control mechanism such that a characteristic of one propeller (5) may be varied relative to the other (7) in order to induce a torque reaction to cause the machine (1) to yaw.
US-A-2010/051740, published on 2010 Mar. 4, describes a VTOL vehicle including a forward rotor, an aft rotor and a fuselage, the forward and aft rotor lying in the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, with the fuselage located axially between the forward and aft rotors. The vehicle has an in-flight configuration wherein the forward rotor is tilted downwardly at a negative tilt angle relative to the fuselage and the aft rotor is tilted upwardly at a positive tilt angle relative to the fuselage.
US-A-2011/049307, published on 2011 Mar. 3, describes a ducted airflow vehicle which includes a fuselage having a longitudinal axis, is forward supported and possesses aft airflow ducts having respective lift fans arranged to force the surrounding air into said ducts through inlets at the upper ends of said ducts and out of the ducts through outlets at lower ends of said ducts, creating thereby a lift force. A single engine is located on one side of said longitudinal axis, and is operatively configured to power the lift fans. A payload bay is located in a central area of the fuselage, between the forward and aft ducts, spanning the longitudinal axis.
ES-A-2 354 796, published on 2011 Mar. 18, describes a flying vehicle, comprising of a body (1) of discoid configuration, incorporating, at the bottom, a foot support (2), while also having arms in the upper part (3) which behave as radial blades (4) that may vary their position individually between a horizontal position and a vertical position.
CN 102 020 020, published on 2011 Apr. 20, describes an aerospace, flying, saucer aircraft, and belongs to the cutting-edge technology in the field of aerospace. The aerospace flying saucer aircraft is provided with a direct, dual-shaft, counter-rotating, turbo-shaft engine and a rocket engine; when the aerospace flying saucer aircraft flies in the atmosphere of the earth, the direct dual-shaft counter-rotating turbo-shaft engine is utilized to provide power; when the aerospace flying saucer aircraft flies in outer space, the rocket engine is utilized to provide power; also, when the aerospace flying saucer aircraft flies in the atmosphere of the earth, the two engines can be started simultaneously, and the aerospace flying saucer aircraft does not need a runway, capable of vertical takeoff and landing, and able to freely fly at a high speed or a low speed through control.
US-A-2011/168834, published on 2011 Jul. 14, describes a vehicle including a fuselage that has a longitudinal axis and a transversal axis; two ducted, fanned, lift-producing propellers carried by the fuselage on each side of the transversal axis; a pilot's compartment formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and, significantly, aligned with one side of the fuselage; a payload bay formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and opposite the pilot's compartment, as well as two pusher fans located at the rear of the vehicle. Many variations are described enabling the vehicle to be used not only as a VTOL vehicle, but also as a multi-function utility vehicle possessing numerous applications such as hovercraft and ATV functions. Also described is an Unmanned version of the vehicle, as well as unique features applicable in any single or multiple ducted fans and VTOL vehicles.
US 20120032032 A1 published on 2012 Feb. 9 relates to lift platform with a kinesthetic control system that is coupled to means for altering air flow through the first and second longitudinally-spaced ducts comprising the lift platform is provided. The control system includes a controlhandle bar with left and right hand grips, and first and second control roll bars located on either side of the lift platform's central cowling. Forward/rearward movement of the control handle bar from a neutral position generates nose-down/nose-up pitching moments, respectively; counterclockwise/clockwise movement of the control handle bar from the neutral position generates counterclockwise rotation/clockwise rotation of the lift platform about a lift platform vertical centerline; and left movement/right movement of the control roll bars generates left roll/right roll moments about the lift platform roll axis.
US-A-2012/080564, published on 2012 Apr. 5, describes a ducted fan for a VTOL vehicle including, notably, a cylindrical duct having an inlet at an upper end and an outlet at a lower end, as well as an air-mover unit located within the significantly cylindrical duct. The duct also includes inner and outer wall portions and a significantly annular upper lip connecting the inner and outer wall portions, thus defining the inlet. The significantly annular upper lip has opposed fore and aft portions, opposed side portions and is provided with at least first and second openings, respectively, at each of the opposed side portions. The first and second arrays of openings permit flow of air into at least the first and second respective chambers formed within the duct, the first and second chambers connected by at least one passageway to thereby enable substantial equalization of surface pressure at the opposed side portions of the essentially annular upper lip.
IL-A-175265, published on 2012 May 31, describes an object of the present invention providing a vehicle of relatively simple and inexpensive construction and yet capable of performing a multiplicity of functions. According to the present invention, the proposed vehicle comprises: a fuselage having a longitudinal and a transversal axes; at least one lift-producing propeller carried by the fuselage on each side of the transversal axis; a pilot's compartment formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and notably aligned with the longitudinal axis; as well as a pair of payload bays formed in the fuselage between the lift-producing propellers and on opposite sides of the pilot's compartment.
WO 2012/113158, published on 2012 Aug. 30, describes a helicopter including a fuselage (1) and propellers (3). The propellers (3) are provided under the fuselage (1). The helicopter solves the problem of prior art that the low carrier capacity is caused by the low, lifting capacity and improves the carrier capacity remarkably.
CN 202464125, published on 2012 Oct. 3, describes a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aerobat with a twin-duct, composite tail rudder, comprising an airframe, load-bearing wings, two ducts, a composite tail rudder and alighting gears, where the two ducts are connected with the airframe through the load-bearing wings, and are symmetrically arranged, and where the load-bearing wings are wing units of a convex-type thin-walled structure. One end of the composite tail rudder is connected with the lower part of the airframe, while the other end of the composite tail rudder is of a planar fin-like structure, a shock absorption cushion being arranged in the middle part of the composite tail rudder, and the planar fin-like structure of the composite tail rudder making an appropriate angle with a transversal section of the airframe. Miniature ducts that configure propellers are arranged in the middle part of the composite tail rudder, and the alighting gears are symmetrically arranged on both sides of the airframe. By the adoption of the technical schemes, the aerobat can take off and land vertically, without a limitation of emplacement, and can hover and circle with convenience in operation, the aerobat having the advantages of low speed at low altitudes and high speed at high altitudes, high flying efficiency, low flight noise and good stealth; it can be used for executing tasks of carry, scout, surveillance, attack, amongst others, and has high value in its applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,104 B2 submitted on 2012 Oct. 10 relates to a propulsion device (10) comprising a body (11) arranged for receiving a passenger (1) and engaging with a thrust unit (12a, 12b, 13a, 13b) supplied with a pressurized fluid from a compression station. The arrangement of such a device offers great freedom of movement through the air or under the surface of a fluid. The invention also relates to a propulsion system in which the compression station can be remote in the form of a motorized marine vehicle.
DE 020 110 82719, published on 2013 Mar. 14, describes a helicopter (100) having two coaxial (13) or transversal rotors, or a combination of coaxial and transversal rotors, and a control unit (14) for directing the position of the rotors and rotor blades and regulating engine power. A gearbox device (15) transfers the driving force of a motor on the rotors, where the rotors are arranged in an aerodynamic protection device (17). A drive unit (10), the control unit and the gearbox device are secured to a fastening device. The control unit is fastened at a control lever (18) that is flexibly connected with the fastening device over the joints. The helicopter is made of a material that has small dead weight and high strength, such as carbon fibers, light-weight construction steels, aluminum and/or magnesium metal sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,432 discloses a lift platform base assembly with a kinesthetic control system that is coupled to means for altering air flow through the first and second longitudinally-spaced ducts comprising the lift platform base assembly. The control system includes a control handle bar. Forward/rearward movement of the control handle bar from a neutral position generates nose-down/nose-up pitching moments, respectively; counterclockwise/clockwise movement of the control handle bar from the neutral position generates counterclockwise rotation/clockwise rotation of the lift platform base assembly about a lift platform base assembly vertical centerline; and left movement/right movement of the control roll bars generates left roll/right roll moments about the lift platform base assembly roll axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,608 describes a levitating platform, which is capable of stable flight. The platform comprises a platform structure. An air movement device is mounted on the platform structure to flow air into a plenum between a support surface, a bottom extended surface and a lip. The flow of air in the plenum creates positive and negative pressures within the plenum. The positive and negative pressures generate attractive and repelling forces between the platform structure and the support surface causing the platform structure to levitate off the support surface in a stable, controllable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,687 discloses a personal flight device including a housing securable to a pilot, at least one pair of fans, and at least one engine mounted on the housing for driving the fans; one fan of the pair is mounted to one side of the housing and the other fan of the pair is mounted to the other side of the housing; in use, both fans rotate in the same direction for producing thrust. This flight device is strapped on the back of the pilot and requires the addition of steering vanes in order to provide proper control of the device
There is therefore a need for a new VTOL vehicle free of at least one of the drawbacks of the VTOL vehicles of the prior art.
There is also a need for a VTOL vehicle that offers the possibility for a pilot to control the spatial orientation of the platform base assembly by moving at least part of his or her body, without the use of additional steering mechanisms or handlebars.
There is, additionally, a need for a method of manufacturing VTOL vehicles that presents at least one of the following features:
reliability;
cost-effectiveness; and
efficiency.
There is also a need for an easy and intuitive method for both learning how to fly and flying a VTOL vehicle.